Trunks (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Trunks= |-|SS1= Summary Trunks (トランクス) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT He is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, this profile is called GT Trunks to differentiate from his alternate future counterpart and his canon DBZ/Super counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Trunks Briefs Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Saiyan, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Techniques, Ki Manipulation, Mastery of the Sword Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Should be at least comparable to Pan and stronger than his previous peak) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ Durability: Large Star level+ (Should be at least comparable to Pan and survived an ambush from non-canon Android 17) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: 'His sword 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Flight – The ability to fly using ki *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave *'Ki Sense' – Trunks can sense life energy. *'Rapid Movement' - Due to the Gravity training with his father, Trunks is quite skilled at using Rapid Movement and often uses it in conjunction with rush techniques to confuse his opponents and attack them when their guard is down. Used as part of his Vision Smash & Victory Rush techniques. *'Victory Rush' - A powerful rush technique where Trunks uses Rapid Movement to attack to opponent in a hit-and-run like fashion, before dealing an Axe Kick to the opponent knocking them downwards. GT Trunks' Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'God Breaker' – A yellow energy wave he used during the Super 17 Saga to attack the villains escaped from Hell. It is one of GT Trunks' Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Blow' – A physical rush technique. One of GT Trunks' Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Double Strike' – A combined downward kick used in conjunction with Goten. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style' – Trunks and Goten founded this sword style and many of its techniques (which are seen in Dragon Ball Online). **'High Strike' – The slash used by Future Trunks to cut Mecha Frieza in half. Using the Brave Sword, Trunks uses a similar move to cut off Hirudegarn's tail in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. **'Burning Slash' - A rapid sword slashing technique followed by a Ki Blast. Originally used by his counterpart Future Trunks. It appears as one of GT Trunks' Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. GT Trunks uses Tapion's Brave Sword when preforming the technique. Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Gallery dvd_gt_trunks_ep02_scrn03.jpg|Trunks in his business clothes GT_Trunks_1.jpg|SS1 Trunks GTTrunksSword.png|Trunks's Sword Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 4